


Shadows

by NebulousMistress



Series: Horay for Tentacles... [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Girls Night Out AU, Other, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The men all 'disappeared'. Where did they go? And what happens when they've been gone too long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Dash Baxter grabbed his head and groaned. The last thing he knew he was asking Ember for her autograph and trying to prove he was her biggest fan. Then Kwan jumped him and he heard a blast of guitar music, felt the gentle press of lips to his forehead and then...

He looked around him. The park was gone, replaced by an oily blackness as far as the eye could see. The ground seemed soft, like liquid shadow as it flowed around his hands and knees as he knelt on it. In it? He couldn't tell anymore.

There were guys all around him. Old guys, young guys, huge guys, nerdy guys, but they were all... guys. “Dude, what happened?” he asked.

“I don't know,” breathed a voice. Kwan was sitting next to him, trying to wipe away the clinging shadows. They smeared like oil, refusing to be wiped away.

“Something is very wrong here,” Dash allowed.

“No shit!” came a shout from the mass of guys. Tucker Foley came barreling out, PDA in hand. “We're not on Earth anymore! I don't even know where we are! I can't find any sort of marker to pinpoint our location.”

“What did he just say?” Dash asked.

“He said he wants a beating,” Kwan said.

Dash grinned and got to his feet. Tucker started backing away.

“ _Lord of the Flies_ , people, now is not the time.” Mr. Lancer stormed out into the middle of his students. The teenagers jumped away from him, staring in disgust and shock. It may have had something to do with the fact that Lancer was wearing nothing but an unbelted bath robe, fuzzy slippers, and boxer shorts. Lancer looked down at himself and slammed his robe closed. “First we need to figure out where we are. Then we can start getting out of here.”

“What about an inventory?” Tucker suggested. “We need to know who's here and who's missing. I mean, the girls are all missing. We don't want to leave them behind somewhere.”

“Shut up, Foley, nobody asked you,” Dash snapped.

“And do you have any suggestions, Mr. Baxter?” Lancer snapped.

“Yes, sir, and it involves whaling on the geek until he stops squealing so we can think!”

Anger began flooding the arguers as the shadows started taking hold. Here in this dimension of pride, of wrath, of lust, of ill luck and poor judgment the shadows would infiltrate its newest captives. Twelve hours. In twelve hours it would have them.

They would make fine shadows.

*****

Shadows curled around Vlad Masters as he sauntered through the field of rabble. Fights were breaking out all around him, arguments over the silliest things. Nerd rage was potent stuff and the slap-fights that began over a Kirk vs Picard discussion were no exception. There were fights over more mundane things as well, arguments over getting out of this dimension, fights between wooers of particular girls, wrestling over which sports were superior.

Vlad took a deep breath, tasting the fury in the air. It tasted sweet.

The shadows wrapped around him, seeping into his suit, through his skin. He purred at the sensation, as oily warmth caressed his skin. It called to him...

He left the field of battle behind, stealing off into the shadows. They closed in around him, hiding him from their view as he stripped his suit from his skin. The wool was heavy, the silk chafing, he didn't need them. He didn't want them. He knew what he wanted.

Tendrils of shadow slid along his skin, touching him as he bared himself for it. He leaned back and groaned as shadows touched his throat, his shoulders, his scars, trailed down his chest. They slid upward, pulling his hair from its bonds, leaving it to spill out everywhere, white against a sea of black. 

His hands went up to his nipples as he fell to his knees in the shadows. Tendrils grasped at his belt, pulled it open.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Tentacles slid his pants and underwear down, pushing them down his thighs. Vlad spread his legs wider as he felt the brush of darkness against his balls, his cock, grasping, seeking, learning him. A flick of tendril pressed against his asshole and Vlad whined, leaning forward onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips as his clothing was pushed lower, trying to entice the shadow into taking him, filling him. His cock swelled, his erection betraying how much he wanted this.

The tendril flicked his hole again, teasing him. His hands lost traction on the slippery shadows and he fell to his elbows. Shadow wrapped around his forearms, holding them tightly. Encasing them. Vlad gasped at the feeling, like being painted with latex. He wanted to feel more of it, wiggled to try and get his pants off, to remove any boundary between him and the shadow.

Tentacles grabbed his pants and slid them off, taking shoes and socks with them. Vlad's legs were encased quickly, trapped and bound. At the shadow's mercy.

He arched his back, exposing his ass for the shadow's taking. “Please,” he whispered, arching more. His chest touched the shadow beneath him. He groaned with need as he felt it slide up his body, slowly wrapping itself around him.

A tentacle of shadow pressed into Vlad's ass, slowly, tentatively pushing inside.

His cock ached and his eyes fell closed as he clamped down on the invading tentacle. It pulled back, drawing a needy whine from him, before surging back inside. He fell forward, shadow splashing around him. He pushed himself back onto his elbows and knees but the shadow remained, spreading from his belly all around his torso. It crawled up his legs, his arms...

Vlad keened in pleasure as the tentacle pumped inside him, filling him. Shadow wrapped around him, crawling over his skin, enveloping him. He could feel it along his spine, his chest, his neck... When it wrapped around his cock he nearly screamed, stopping himself only by dropping his face into the shadow and letting the sound cascade as so many bubbles. He pulled back, the shadow crawling up to his hair, the white strands turning black with oily dripping darkness.

Red eyes gazed out into the dark as the shadow pumped into him, as it began to move along the length of his cock. He rocked back into the tentacle fucking him.

Shadow reached the head of his cock. A tiny tendril probed his slit before wiggling inside. Vlad squirmed, grunted, but he couldn't escape, couldn't move, couldn't even speak as the shadow seeped into his mouth and slid down his throat.

Couldn't think.

He could only feel as sensation grew, as he was caressed all over, as the tentacle inside him seemed to extend forever. As the shadow on his cock squeezed in a steady rhythm, bring him closer, closer.

Vlad clamped his eyes shut and tried to shriek as his orgasm came crashing through him. He made no sound as spurts of white cum turned black before they even hit the shadow.

He collapsed, one long sigh drawn from him as the shadow... won.

*****

Tucker sat with his PDA. A black eye festered where Dash had hit him before he'd had the chance to sneak away. Fights were raging all around him as he sat huddled half-hidden in shadow. 

His PDA beeped. Something odd had just changed. He looked out at the masses, at the guys around him, the only bright points of color in a world of shadow. It took him a moment to realize...

One of them was missing. Oh, but it was only Vlad Masters. Tucker didn't care about that evil bastard. Vlad was one man whom Tucker wouldn't miss one iota if he happened to disappear.

*****

A red-eyed shadow surveyed the carnage. The masses were still fighting, would be until their ends. Whatever those ends might be. Some of them were even wandering off to their own fates. They would lose themselves, too. Either through pain or fear or wrath...

...or pleasure.

It surveyed this dimension and purred, a low carnal sound. _I could rule here_ , it thought.

Soon the humans would be gone. All that would remain was their shadows.


End file.
